


In that moment

by Ilikered



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikered/pseuds/Ilikered
Summary: Boruto finally admits to himself what he truly feels for Sarada. But ofcourse he had to go through a life and death experience to find out.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	In that moment

Disclaimer: these characters don’t belong to me, they belong to the Naruto series created by Masashi Kishimoto.

  
  


She kissed him.

She actually kissed him.

Boruto still couldn’t wrap his mind around it, even almost 30 minutes after, even as he’s walking home in the empty streets of Konoha.

He was still replaying the moment in his mind when he arrived home, how she reached and grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down so his lips could meet his, that brief moment of confusion where both of them didn’t dare move a muscle before they suddenly just fitted against each other, their lips moving in sync until they were both out breath, how her ey-

‘’I thought your mission ended like 4 hours ago, at least that’s the time Sarada gave me her report.’’

Boruto jumped, hand reaching for his kunai before his mind registered that it was just his father. Boruto turned around to see Naruto sitting on the dining table, laptop in front of him and a stack of paperwork next to him and of course the obligatory empty cup ramen beside him and on the floor.

‘’Emm yeah but we hung out a bit afterwards, Sarada and I.’’ The young man answered, tying his best to hide his blush.

‘’I see...I trust you went to the hospital first though, what did you do in all this time though instead of resting?’’ Naruto asked, closing the laptop and putting it beside him, accidentally knocking over a tower of cup ramen.

‘’Oh man Hinata is gonna have my head when she wakes up dattebayo.’’ He exclaimed before crouching down to pick them up.

‘’You should go to sleep dad, I should too, as you said, I need to rest.’’

And before he could say anything, Boruto closed the door to his bedroom, heading directly to his bed.

.

.

.

_ ‘’Your wounds are completely healed, just a few touch ups here and there and you’re already done.’’ The medic at Konoha hospital told him. _

_ Boruto thanked him before exiting the hospital. _

_ ‘’So you okay or you ran away from the hospital against doctor’s orders again?’’ Sarada asked, her stride matching his as they walked in the busy streets of their home. _

_ ‘’Nah, that’s more your thing, at least you don’t have the fear that aunty Sakura will just drag you back to hospital unconscious if she has too.’’ he said. _

_ ‘’Yeah, instead she makes my room into a makeshift hospital and threatens to break both my legs if I get out to train.’’ _

_ Boruto snorted. _

_ They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Boruto spoke. _

_ ‘’So what did Dad say about the report?’’ _

_ ‘’He was impressed that we finished the mission earlier than expected, but wasn’t at you getting injured and disobeying orders.’’ Sarada answered, to which Boruto only hummed in reply. _

_ They kept walking until they were next to the original Ichiraku stand, Sarada got in and Boruto resisted an urge to facepalm. _

_ ‘’Out of all the foods, she just had to love ramen…’’’ he thought, making his way inside and sitting in his usual seat beside Sarada, who was beaming at the old man behind the stand while ordering their usual. _

_ ‘’’Your treat right?’’ Sarada said. _

_ ‘’Why is it always my treat?’’ _

_ ‘’Cause I saved your ass this mission too, like I do with most missions, so you’re treat.’’ _

_ Boruto sighed, ‘’Fine, It’s good you don’t have an addiction on something actually expensive.’’ _

_ ‘’Well you could always treat me to dessert after this…’’ Sarada said, leaning her head on her hands, gaze examining him and lips quirking up in a small smile. _

_ He couldn’t say no, not when she’s looking at him like that, not when she risked her life to save his own just a day prior. _

_ ‘’Hmmm, if you’d let me walk you home after then it’s a deal.’’ He replied. _

_ ‘’But your house is like a thirty minute walk away from mine, you shouldn’t walk that much on your own in this state.’’ She said, hands almost reaching out to touch the bandaged wound on his stomach. _

_ ‘’Don’t worry, a talented ‘not medic’ patched me up well enough.’’ he said, chuckling when Sarada punched his arm. _

_ It amused him to no end that his teammate would often refuse to say that she a medic, granted officially she isn’t, as she isn’t on the medic nin roster thus not required to stand back in battle situations, but the girl’s indignation whenever someone implies she is makes Boruto laugh every time. _

_ ‘’Ramens here!’’ She said excitedly, reaching excitedly for her chopsticks after thanking the man. _

_ Boruto found himself staring at her, digging into the bowl immediately, not even waiting for it to cool down. _

_ He smirked before reaching for his own chopsticks and eating. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

He couldn’t sleep, he was exhausted and he knew that the person not allowing him to sleep is the same person that will scold him tomorrow if he shows up tired.

But he just couldn’t shake off the feeling of her, just her being in his arms, close, exchanging warmth, hands on her waist. It’s like he never knew how much he wanted this until now, and he can’t stop wanting more, more of what time with her, to hear her voice more, to feel her.

He wanted more her in her entirety, even her stubbornness and bad temper, even her arrogant and sarcastic attitude,even her recklessness and bossy attitude.

_ I want her. _ Boruto thought, rising up from his bed at that admission.It was the first time he said something like that towards his teammate, or towards any girl.

.

.

.

_ ‘’WHAT!?’’ _

_ ‘’Baka stop yelling!’’ Sarada yelled in turn, blushing in embarrassment, it was the middle of the night so the shop was mostly empty except for them. _

_ ‘’You just told me that Kagura is getting married, you want me not to yell!’’ _

_ ‘’Well kinda of surprise he took this long.’’ Sarada said, taking a bite from her dango. _

_ ‘’Hey what does that mean dattebaseh.’’ _

_ Sarada gave him a look, as if shiding him for not knowing before she spoke. _

_ ‘’Well he’s really handsome, plus he’s good with words, sweet, charming, a good ninja and a future country leader, most girls would dream of a guy like that.’’ _

_ ‘’Do you?’’ He asked, not even second after she finished talking. _

_ The question startled her, she didn’t know how to answer, the heat she felt on her neck made her even more nervous. _

_ ‘’No I don’t, never did.’’ She said, eyes locked on him as she saw something akin to relief on his face. _

_ ‘’That’s good.’’ He answered. _

_ ‘Dad’s rubbing off on him with the one word answer’ Sarada thought, annoyed in that unique way only Boruto managed to do. _

_ ‘’Why do you care?’’ Sarada asked. _

_ Boruto stayed quiet for a minute, not knowing how to answer cause he genuinely didn’t know why he cared, this isn’t any of business, but the thought of Sarada crushing on Kagura, or any other guy made him go mad. _

_ ‘’I just do.’’ He admitted, seeing no use in denying it any further. He took a sip of his tea in an attempt to hide his blush. _

_ Sarada just stared at him with a serious expression on her face, as if contemplating something important, before tearing her gaze from him and back towards her dango. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

The blond boy rose up from his bed, put his shoes on and shot out from the window, waiting for tomorrow wasn’t an option, not when he unknowingly waited for who knows how long.

_ “Atleast 2 years _ .” Boruto thought, recalling all the times he’s lose it if someone did as much as lay one finger on her, or when a guy attempts to flirt with her, or the way he’d gravitate towards her instinctively.

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ ‘’So… how’s Sumire?’’’ Sarada asked, after spending a while walking in silence. _

_ ‘’’’She’s fine, she’s spending all her time cooped up in that lab, she’s preparing for a promotion.’’  _

_ He didn’t know where they were heading, they just walked around the village, already passing by the road leading to her house, but neither of them cared to stop just then, he didn’t know why she didn’t stop, she did appear tired and in need of rest, but he knew that he didn’t want to say goodbye after what happened. _

_ He thought she was done for, an attack that he was sure would have struck her in the chest if he had not intervened, she says she had a plan but he doesn’t believe it, so he broke orders and jumped in to take the blow instead of her, the blow landing on his stomach, which she managed to heal after taking the missing-nin down without too much hassle. _

_ When Sarada didn’t comment, Boruto continued, _

_ ‘’She told me something strange a couple of weeks ago though.’’  _

_ ‘’Hm?’’ Sarada acknowledged, tearing her gaze from the road in front of them towards Boruto, who she just noticed was looking at her this whole time. _

_ ‘’She asked me out.’’ _

_ ‘’Oh.’’ She said, unable to find something else to say until a few seconds later, ‘’ Did you have  _

_ nice time then?’’ _

_ ‘’Nah, didn’t go out, I told her that we were just friends.’’ He said, seeing what seemed like relief on Sarada’s face, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. _

_ ‘’I hope you didn’t just blurt that out…’’ _

_ ‘’Give me some credit will you, I know how to lay girls down gently, unlike you who strikes boys down like striking a rat.’’ He said, smirk appearing at his lips at the thought of the sheer amount of guys Sarada had let down in the 8 years they were on a team together. _

_ Though he found himself wondering if she would turn him down too... _

_ ‘’Hey! I only do that cause they wouldn’t comprehend nicely, asshole guys need asshole ways to get it.’’ _

_ ‘’Sure sure, though I can’t count the times friends of mine asked me how to ask you out, only to come to me a couple of days later telling me it’s my fault for giving them bad ways, you’re ruining my friendships Sarada.’’  _

_ She only pushed him lightly on his shoulder, muttering baka in a barely hearable voice before they continued on walking. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

He knocked on her window door, deciding that knocking on the house door will get unwanted attention from his aunt and uncle, though he doubted they wouldn’t sense him here.

‘’It’s way past your bedtime you know.’’ A voice from above said.

‘’You’re younger than me, so that means you should sleep before me.’’ he retorted, climbing onto the roof to find Sarada laying there, staring at the sky in a very shikadai like manner.

‘’Ha Ha…’’ she exclaimed sarcastically, recalling a time where her classmates would call her the baby of the bunch.

Boruto layed next to her in silence, but unlike the usually comfortable silence that was present between them, this was heavy, layered with tension and unspoken words.

‘’So shouldn’t you be resting? You kinda had a life threatening injury a few hours ago.’’ She broke the silence.

‘’It wasn’t that serious, besides, I couldn’t sleep.’’

‘’Likewise then.’’

Boruto almost didn’t hear her answer, too focussed on the way her eyes shined in the moonlight, he didn’t know if she noticed him looking as her gaze was still on the sky.

Silence befell upon them once again, this time none of them breaking it as Boruto continued to admire her.

He felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner, he knew that he felt deeply for her, just didn’t know that he felt that way for her, and he’s sure she feels the same.

Has to feel the same.

.

.

.

_ ‘’Thanks for walking me home, you didn’t have too.’’ Sarada said, laying a hand on Boruto’s shoulder in the way she always does. _

_ ‘’Yeah, can’t have a beautiful woman walking alone at 2 am.’’ Boruto said, realising what he just said a moment too late. _

_ ‘’You think I’m beautiful?’’’ She asked, lips quirking in a smile and he could have sworn he saw her blush but the night darkness made it hard to make sure. _

_ He decided there is no use denying it. _

_ ‘’Well yeah, you’re kinda like the prettiest girl in our class, that’s like a class rule, kinda like how I’m the handsomest guy in our class.’’ _

_ ‘’Wow, you managed to be sweet and ass at the same time.’’ She said, laughing at the silliness of what she just heard. A moment later her face turned serious again as her hand reached towards his stomach, right above his bandage. _

_ ‘’You should stop acting tough, I saw you wince many times on our way here.’’ _

_ ‘’It stings a bit, nothing I can’t handle.’’ _

_ ‘’Yeah but…’’ she stopped, as if considering thoroughly what to say, ‘’ you shouldn;t have done that, I ordered you to stay in your station.’’ _

_ ‘’But you were in danger.’’ He said matter of factly. _

_ ‘’Yes but I could handle myself Boruto.’’ She said, angre starting to leak into her voice, but Boruto didn’t really mind it, he knew it was anger born out of concern. _

_ ‘’I’m sorry I had you worried but I swore to protect you remember?’’ _

_ Sarada didn’t reply immediately, remembering that moment all those years ago as if it was yesterday. _

_ ‘’You did, but I’m going to be the next hokage, that means I have to protect my family.’’ _

_ ‘’But I swo-’’ _

_ ‘’I don’t care what you swore, do you know what I felt like when I saw you laying in a pool of your own blood? Sword sticking out of you while you tried to grasp at life? I felt like-like…’’ she hesitated, words getting lost in her mouth. _

_ ‘’Sarada…’’’ _

_ ‘’I felt like nothing would matter anymore, if you were to die, I can’t accept that as a possibility, that moment I was ready to give the world anything, anything if it meant that you’d live.’’ _

_ Boruto knew it was an exaggeration, knew that Sarada’s biggest love will always be the village, knew she’d give her life for it any day, but at that moment he knew that what she felt for him was way bigger than what he assumed. And he would be lying to say that he experienced something different than pure ecstasy at hearing her words. _

_ Why? At that moment he didn’t know, he just knew that he was happy with her words, even though she was scolding him. _

_ ‘’Sarada.’’ He muttered, his hand laying on her shoulders gently, he leaned down a bit so they were eye to eye before speaking. _

_ ‘’I’m sorry.’’  _

_ He was sorry, not for what he did, he knew Sarada would have done the same thing and she knows it too, but for the feelings of worry and helplessness he made her feel. He still remembered waking up to a tearful Sarada, holding him close to her in a hug that was bone crushing but also at the time comforting. _

_ ‘’But I'd do what I did again and again, as long as I have, because I-...’’ he didn’t know where his words were coming from, they were genuine, honest, but he knew for a fact that he never thought of the words he was going to say next. _

_ ‘’I love you.’’ _

_. _

_. _

_. _

‘’You left in a hurry earlier.’’ She said, her eyes finally leaving the sky to look at him.

‘’The lights turned on, and I was scared your dad will catch us and-’’

‘’Kick your ass for ruining his daughter’s innocence?’’ Sarada said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

‘’No dattebaseh! He’s just a dad, it would have been awkward for him to see us…’’ his words faded, not daring to say the word as only the recollection sent blood gushing into his cheeks.

‘’Don’t worry, he was just in the kitchen.’’ she interrupted, as if giving him a way to run from the phrase he started.

Boruto didn’t answer, he just sat up and leaned on his arm, not breaking eye contact for one moment as he got closer to her.

‘’I meant what I said.’’ He exclaimed, eye still peering down at her, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

‘’I meant it too.’’ she replied, her hand grasping at his.

Boruto barely noticed, his gaze still focussed on her beautiful black orbs, then on her lips,then he found himself leaning down, to do what he realised should have done a long time ago.

Their lips met for the second time today and it felt like the world froze over, like they were the only two people in the world in that moment, like no one could separate them apart.


End file.
